Dissolved Girl
by FeyFaerie
Summary: His mother was worried to death over him, to the point where she had gone this far. Still, he wasn't sure how he'd go about his mission unnoticed with a bodyguard who was hardly built to blend in.
1. A Business Transaction

So, I decided to write something with a little more substance that a one or two-shot! I'm planning on writing this out for quite sometime, with regular updates, when possible!  
I hope some of you will have recognised the Massive attack reference. :)

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. Also the term Guardian is an Andrea Cremer concept. Enjoy!

* * *

Dissolved Girl

Chapter 1: A Business Transaction

"Couldn't you have picked somebody a little less… conspicuous? Draco looked at the teenaged girl leaning on the desk opposite him, then turned towards his mother in dismay.

"I hardly _picked _her, Draco, she's simply the most qualified to fit the position." Narcissa replied disapprovingly. "And you will not speak about her so brusquely, as for not the first time, we are not in a position of power here. She could turn the job down."

Draco looked contrite. His mother was worried to death over him, to the point where she had gone this far. They were in America, in an almost impossible to find office, of an agency that offered magical protection. Still, he wasn't sure how he'd go about his mission unnoticed with a bodyguard who was hardly built to blend in.

"Mother, surely you see how this will make things difficult…?" Narcissa was about to snap back when they were interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Draco jumped, nervous as he was lately, the girl had appeared out of nowhere, without having even appeared to have crossed the room. This didn't help his nerves, but it boded well. "Even if I couldn't hear you, which of course is a ridiculous notion, I don't think I'd appreciate being blatantly spoken about behind my back under my nose like that."

Now Narcissa looked sheepish, while Draco merely smirked. The girl arched a single eyebrow at him. She had been pleased for the work, and reading over the case file, these people were paying through the nose. She hadn't, however, expected her new client to be so annoyingly attractive.

"Chryssa…" The gentleman sitting at the desk that she'd previously been leaning on looked reproachful. He couldn't have been older than thirty, to look at him, but his history; credentials and manner of weary confidence said otherwise. Chryssa tried not to roll her eyes as Luke - the man in charge, began his 'pitch'.

"I assure you, as I would be held personally liable should my provided services prove to be lacking, you can trust in my judgement. You may be paying a considerable amount, but from your story Madame, your son is not the classic 'rich kid born into paranoia' case. He is going to be trouble, and a risk to any Guardian. Chryssa is a born warrior. She far surpassed other pack members of her age, and was the first to complete her training. Your son will be in the safest hands I can offer." Draco looked at her, a less than innocent gleam in his eyes. Chryssa's lip twitched. "Not to mention, I am giving you one of my favourites here." Chryssa gave him a bemused smile.

"I don't see that we can turn this down Draco." Narcissa turned to her son. "She's the right age for Hogwarts, and unless you want _me _to insist upon accompanying you to school this year…" She trailed off, considering this. Draco mastered his features, lest they become a mask of horror.

"If you make your decision promptly, we can have all of the papers signed today, and briefing can begin." Luke was pure professionalism, but Chryssa knew as well as she knew that he didn't want to assign her to this case, that he thought the deal was done.

He'd had little choice, she was the best candidate. She gave her Alpha a reassuring smile, hoping that _that _would be enough to convince him that it was the right decision. Natural pack instincts to keep one another safe had to take a back seat in a business. She knew that wouldn't stop him worrying.

Draco's eyes moved over Chryssa as he considered the offer. He knew any guy in his place would call him crazy for not immediately accepting the proposal that would have this girl following him around. She was the kind of girl guys would dream of having on their arm. Or would lock up in a tower, depending on the competition, he supposed. He took in her slim figure, pale but very lightly tanned skin and straight hair, whiter even than his own. She didn't _look_ like a bodyguard. She was only about 5'7". Long legged, and above average height for a girl certainly, but not exactly a ruffian. Then again, Draco had read up on Guardians enough to know that her fragile appearance would not be even remotely proportional to her strength. He looked at his mother and nodded. Relief broke out on her face.

"Okay then. Draco Malfoy, your Guardian is Chryssa Soleil. I'm going to present you both with some documents to sign." He looked at the Malfoys. "I can assure you, there's nothing remotely untoward in there, and you can skip to the signature. Then again, you aren't the ones who can smell lies…" His smile grew. Draco skimmed the parchment.

"What is this about a bonding proof? And necessary marking?" He looked at Chryssa, but Luke answered.

"Don't worry, you aren't going to be covered in garish scars Master Malfoy, we simply need to manufacture… a pack bond, if you like, between the two of you. Without actually initiating you into the pack."

Looking slightly less concerned, Draco took the quill, and began signing the documents along with Chryssa. They both reached the final line simultaneously, and Draco leapt up in alarm, as smoke began to rise from his hand in a slow, steady stream. Seeing Chryssa was watching her own equally smoky hand unconcernedly, and the fact that it wasn't actually causing him any pain calmed him quickly. He was surprised that his mother hadn't outright attacked the Agent, but clearly she had been forewarned, and had barely reacted. _She might have warned me. _He thought mutinously.

As the smoke desisted, he glanced at his hand to see a small black emblem there. It wasn't as unsightly as he'd feared; it was barely noticeable, slender lines crossing to form a small sunflower. _Hardly masculine though. _He grimaced.

"Well it's purpose isn't to impress your macho friends, it's to prolong your life." Chryssa told him irritably.

He looked over at her in shock. She smirked. Clearly this was the reaction she was used to.

"Don't worry _Master Malfoy_, it's not a constant connection. Just try not to think so loud. We can practice at your home later on, without distractions." This time he raised an eyebrow, and upon hearing her own phrasing, she blushed.

"It's Draco, _Miss Soleil,_ may I have permission to call you Chryssa?" His mother seemed pleased by his sudden flair for manners, and oblivious to the flirtatious undercurrent. Luke wasn't, however. He frowned slightly.

"Chrys." She corrected him. "Like 'Chris'. And you may." She smiled slightly, showing off her slightly abnormally sharp canines. He seemed more interesting than her previous charges at least. In total, she'd had four, since the completion of her training around three months ago, an impressive amount. Two of the others had been wizards, also around her own age: sixteen, and they had both been ridiculously wimpy, sheltered guys. Draco seemed to have more of a bite to him. He didn't recoil.

They stayed in the office of Luke awhile longer, to make arrangements, and iron out the details. Draco was sure his mother would have preferred to use a formality, but the Agent had insisted they 'call him Luke', whilst seeming perfectly happy to continue referring to Narcissa as 'Madame' and 'Mrs Malfoy'.

"Accommodation is verified. Mrs Malfoy has made it clear she wishes for you to stay at the Malfoy home, for the sake of convenience, continued security, and to avoid suspicion." Chryssa offered a less intimidating smile to the poor, nervous woman, and Narcissa returned it gladly.

"You will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Naturally it would be much easier to guard Draco if you are placed in the same house: Slytherin." He broke off, looking a little doubtful. None of his pack were currently in wizarding schools, as they were trained as witches and wizards at the 'campus,' but some of them _had _attended Hogwarts, and he knew plenty about it, houses included.

"You understand your mission, of aiding Draco, with whatever tasks are deemed necessary," Luke tensed at this. Narcissa hadn't elaborated, at least, not enough for his liking. It wasn't easy having faith in his clients not to abuse this perk, when they were paying for it. "You will keep him safe, and remember you will keep yourself safe too." He looked stern at this. "No unnecessary risks."

Narcissa finalised the payment, and they left to be seated in a relatively luxurious lobby, to wait for Chryssa to pack up necessary belongings. They were only waiting for about twenty minutes before she appeared again, suitcases in tow. She nodded to the Malfoys and re-entered Luke's office briefly.

Draco peeked to see Chryssa leaning down to hug Luke.

"Don't worry father," she murmured. "I'll keep him safe. And I promise not to die, unless I absolutely _have _to."

The Alpha chuckled, and pushed his hair out of his face absentmindedly as she exited his office.

"Stay safe."

* * *

Review, and I shall ensure an update!

^~^


	2. Here's Your New Habitat

Thanks for the reviews guys. :)  
Hopefully there'll be this time...^_^

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. Also the term Guardian is an Andrea Cremer concept.

* * *

Dissolved Girl

Chapter 2: Here's Your New Habitat

"You can apparate?" Draco looked surprised.

"Of course I can." Chryssa pulled out a wand, not looking particularly offended. Narcissa closed her hand around Chryssa's wrists, and they disapparated. They arrived in front of a very impressive set of gates, leading up to a suitably impressive mansion. Chryssa whistled though her teeth slowly. _These people have some serious dough._  
She wasn't particularly fond of money herself. Sure, she understood its use, and what it got you in this life. She didn't dislike worldly possessions. But she often couldn't help imagining a world in which people gave and shared freely, without any need for trade or currency. Surely the world had been like this once? Perhaps a very long time ago…

_You like? _Draco looked over at her smirking, as the three walked up the _very _long driveway towards the house. She looked at him, suddenly impressed.

_I like more the measure of control you've gotten over that in such a short space of time. _She raised an eyebrow at him, but her didn't explain, or communicate anything to her for quite a while.

_Chryssa is a pretty name. _

She grimaced, but was spared from responding by Narcissa's abrupt stop, as she realised they were at the doorway. A generic looking middle aged man stepped out of the house, as if by some unspoken order. He stooped to pick up Chryssa's luggage, bowed his head politely towards the Malfoys, and led them into the house.

It _was _gorgeous, Chryssa thought grudgingly. She wasn't one to be easily impressed by large; extravagant displays of wealth, but she had dreamt of living in a house like this with her father and brother. Or maybe someplace even bigger, and the whole pack would live together. Without having to struggle for work as life-riskers, because of how they were born. She certainly considered their birth-right and attached abilities a gift, but they were treated more as an obligation. She sighed, and pushed away the rebellious thoughts. She followed Draco, on Narcissa's command, and they traipsed through the hallway, down a corridor, and up a flight of stairs.

_I'll be following you like a lost lamb, in case I get lost in here. _Chryssa thought ruefully.

_I thought your kind had flawless directional and navigational skills? Like some kind of inbuilt four point spell?_

She looked at him sideways. _We do. I was kidding._

He didn't say anything in response to that, but grinned as her caught her peeping at him.

"You're to stay in this room, next to mine." He told her, glancing quickly at her to gauge her reaction. "It's not adjoining, more's the pity," he smirked again, as her cheeks flushed. "But it's close enough to ensure, um, safety will be my guess. And I can conjure up a door, if you prefer." He resisted the slight urge to pout as she shook her head.

Chryssa entered her designated room, her eyes wide as took it in. _Boy am I lucky Indy was busy on assignment. _It was lovely. More luxury than she was used to. High ceilings, neutral colours, not too sparsely furnished, but not crowded. She had a queen-sized bed, more pillows than anyone could possibly need, a couple of spindly legged tables, a vanity setup, with a small stool and a large mirror, a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There wasn't very much in the way of ornaments, just a few rather lovely candle-holders. The window was huge. For the first time, she was pretty glad to have gotten this job, and not just for the money it would make for her father.

_What do you think? _Draco was lounging in the doorway, awaiting her verdict.

_Can I sleep outside? _She looked round at Draco, not hiding her slight intimidation. He laughed.

"Sure, shall I pitch you up a tent in the grounds?" He fell silent, still grinning, as she threw him a look.

"I'm not used to being given such a liberty by those who hire me," she smiled, hoping she looked grateful. "I've even been stationed outdoors once."

"_Seriously? _I was kidding! Someone actually put you outside, like a guard dog?" He broke off awkwardly, hearing himself. Chryssa just laughed.

"Yup. It wasn't _that _bad, I was given a kind of… shed for shelter." She laughed again, at his look of horror. "I bet you couldn't survive one _weekend_ of camping!" Her eyes crinkled.

"I'll take you up on that sometime." She looked amused, though not as much as him as he clocked her expression at his next words. "Now that we've arranged our first date, we should maybe go through the schedule for the next couple of weeks. Don't you think so, Flower?"

She grimaced again, at the play on her name. "Nothing gets past you. Though it's 'golden flower'."

Draco chuckled. "And your last name is _Sun_. Explains the tat'." He looked at his palm again, at the tiny delicate sunflower. It really wasn't very noticeable. Chryssa sat on the bed.

"So. Much as I like my business _after_ my pleasure, shall we get down to it?" As a saucy grin crept across Draco's face, she winced again. _What the hell is wrong with me? It's like every second sentence I say to him sounds like an invitation! _She resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands.

"Right. We have dinner at seven, every night. Breakfast and lunch are pretty casual. Breakfast will be served at eight a.m. and it will not be cleared away until half past ten. Lunch is put out at one, but more often than not, we eat it separately, if at all, and you can just go into the kitchen, and ask for whatever if you aren't up for being at the table at a certain time," he faltered. "Unless you'd like to… you know, hunt. We have a wood." He looked a little uncomfortable. She smiled, revealing her canines again. To her disappointment, he didn't flinch.

"Sometimes I probably will," she told him. "Though it will be in the evening. I don't want to cause any alarm. But so far, I'm good, anything else?"

"Well, until school starts, you don't have to get up by a certain time, the rest of us certainly aren't. If we're ever too late for breakfast, we can just ask for something from the kitchen. You pretty much have a free reign in the house, aside from the ground floor. My father prefers we don't go there…" he hesitated again, more nervously this time, "unless we're asked. You can explore the grounds to your heart's content, and as I'm next door, you can ask me if you ever need anything, plus you'll at least have company and entertainment in the form of myself." He smirked again, as she rolled her eyes. "Any questions?"

"Yes. Why do I feel like an honoured guest, rather than an employee?"

Draco laughed. "My mother. She likes to look after any company, not to mention that even though she's paying, she feels grateful towards you. It's not a bad thing. Take full advantage." His grin brought a small smile to her own lips. "Tomorrow can be a day pretty much dedicated to leisure. We have nothing planned, and I think my mother is hoping you'll use it to better acquaint yourself with the place, and us. Is there anything you'd like to do tomorrow?"

"Spend it with you?" Chryssa cringed inwardly again. "Uh, I mean, the faux pack-bond will be stronger, the more time we spend together."

"I see. In that case, should we perhaps be sharing a room?"

"N-no!" She stammered, trying to remember the last time she'd had so little control over the direction of any conversation. "That won't be necessary. I'll teach you enough about control in our _waking_ hours, trust me."

Draco looked slightly disappointed. "Right. So tomorrow is bonding time," he eyed her resigned expression again. "Then the following day, we are to go to Diagon alley with my mother. She and I have a little business to attend to; but mostly, we need to pick up your school supplies." Chryssa nodded, as he paused, then he continued. "We'll be picking up your books, supplies for the subjects you've chosen," he looked curious at this, "my mother told me you sent an owl out, once you decided to take the job."  
She nodded again. A list of subjects along with a form had been sent to Luke, the first time he and Narcissa had corresponded. With her only possible rival for the job already on assignment, she'd filled out the form immediately, and owled it back as soon as her application was confirmed.

"We'll go into that when we're in Diagon alley. I believe my mother has a copy of your chosen subjects, and we'll use it as a kind of shopping list. We also need to get your school robes fitted, as well as a set or two of casual robes and dress robes." He eyed her muggle style clothing disapprovingly.

"Unnecessary." Chryssa replied with a smile. "When I'm not wearing a uniform, I'll be wearing whatever clothes I see fit, regarding comfort, convenience and appearance. Robes don't come first in any of those categories for me."

He huffed, but looking as she did in what she was wearing, he couldn't think of a decent argument.

"Fine. It's late now, feel free to come down with the kitchens and eat, but for tonight, I'll leave you to it. See you in the morning."

"I think I'll shake down, get some rest," she told him. "Goodnight Draco."

His eyes passed over her a final time that night, before he gently closed the door.

"Goodnight… Chrys."

* * *

Review! ^~^


	3. Apples and Sunflowers

Hmmm, this isn't turning out as popular as I'd hoped...I've got several chapters planned out, but I'm not sure I'll be uploading much more, if this doesn't get any more readers. :(

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. Also the term Guardian is an Andrea Cremer concept.

* * *

Dissolved Girl

Chapter 3: Apples and Sunflowers

Chryssa yawned widely as she sat down at the breakfast table, embarrassed to see that she was the first there. She felt as tired as she looked. Which, judging by the concerned look on Draco's face as he entered the dining room, was considerably.

"Hey," he said softly. "I thought I told you that you could grab something later, if you needed to sleep in? Breakfast isn't compulsory."

She did know that, actually, but as always, no matter how comfortable her environment, she always had trouble sleeping for the first night or two. Being so far away from the pack was hard. _Sleeping rough might actually help,_ she thought ruefully. Waking up in her silk sheets repeatedly between those blessed half-hour increments of sleep she actually managed to get occasionally, she'd feel like she was drowning. She liked silk clothing, but she wasn't fond of sleeping in it. She was glad her room was next to Draco's. She wasn't used to being posted so close to her charge, and though the manufactured link between them was nothing compared to being close to her real pack, and their fully-fledged bond, it was better than nothing. After completely giving up on sleeping, at half five in the morning, she gotten up and taken a shower. An en-suite bathroom was something she could definitely get used to. Living with some of her pack may be heaven at its best, but battles over bathroom uses were frequent, and chaotic. She'd decided to go to breakfast.

"You did. I'm fine," she tried looking offended at his unintentional slight on her appearance, but only succeeded in looking more tired. He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, and sat down beside her, grabbing some toast from a large tray.

"You don't look fine. And don't pull that face, you're not insulted." She grinned. "Do you want to go back to bed? Nobody will mind. I can even come with you…?"

She didn't even bother responding to that.

Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Should I… dress formally?" Draco looked impressed.

"You weren't lying about having moneyed clients on your résumé. Not that I thought that," he added hurriedly. "Yes. You don't have to do it the majority of the time, unless we have guests, but-"

"I'd like to make a good first impression, the first time we all dine together." She finished. He nodded.

"Well until then, wear what you like…nevermind." He broke off, looking at her outfit: a black vest paired with grey yoga-style cotton pants, long hair tied back in a high ponytail. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed at her, surprised.

"I'm dressed perfectly appropriately, in loose clothing. You on the other hand will have to change. Formal trousers are not the correct wear for sitting comfortably in the grass, am I right? Looking at those particular trousers, I'll be very surprised if you can even touch your toes, never mind successfully cross your legs."

"Why on earth should I want to touch my toes?" Draco asked sulkily. He'd never really tried. Chryssa grinned at him, guessing, but didn't remark. "And why do I have to change?"

"I was hoping you'd meditate with me today," she told him, not very much liking the cynical look that passed over his face. "I will show you how to effectively use our link, how to protect it, and maintain it."

"Maintain? Are you trying to tell me that this queer little tattoo -which I did not ask for, by the way- doesn't at least have _that_ as a use?" Chryssa resisted the urge to stamp on his foot, and took satisfaction in taking her time answering, by devouring her chosen breakfast of a bacon sandwich, and an apple. He looked on impatiently.

"The proof of our bond, that you so casually slate, of course is necessary, it is a _physical_ link." He had the decency to look slightly apologetic. "However, if you were to be physically and emotionally distanced from me, for a prolonged period of time, the bond could weaken. If you were to not see me, contact me at all, and shut me out, the bond will not remain as strong. You aren't a real pack-mate, hence the need for us to be marked as each other's. But don't worry, hiding in your room for a week, and refusing to project a thought to me wouldn't do it, so don't think you can rob me of my wages if you're ever sulking with me for some reason. It has to be quite extreme measures. Meditating together will help." He glowered at her for the patronisation, but imitated her by eating his toast annoying slowly.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," he didn't return her winning smile. "But I'm not particularly unhappy with your presence, so I'm not going to try to sabotage your work. Whatever gave you that idea? Oh, I'm guessing your previous clients aren't always as delightful company as me?"

She gave him an incredulous look, before rising from the table. "We should go, when you're ready." Draco pushed his empty plate back, and they left the dining room together.

"The most peaceful part of your grounds we are allowed on. That would be preferable. Do you know such a place? Naturally your thick-headed, unplaced scepticism towards meditation leads me to believe you've never tried it. But try to think of the quietest spot."

"I get it," he replied, irritably. "I understand the concept of meditation at least, and just why exactly have you followed me back to my room, anyway? Are you hoping to be invited in while I get changed?"

Chryssa flushed "Of course not! I was… going to my own room for something," she was glad that Draco did not possess her detection for lies. She'd not really noticed where they were going. He rolled his eyes at her again, then entered his own room, and shut the door behind him, though not before sending her a quick and slightly suggestive look. He appeared again a minute later, adjusting the mid-length sleeved black t-shirt he wore with grey sweat pants.  
"There, we match. Happy?"  
She tried not to look too approving.

Draco lead the way back through the dining room, and out through some double doors into part of the garden. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, covering some considerable ground, as he lead her past a pretty but heavily ornamented pond with large goldfish, and suspiciously bright lotus pads. _Magically enhanced plants._ Chryssa shook her head. They went over a small bridge, passing some gates to what looked like a stable, or barn. Eventually, they reached a clearing that must have been a small orchard once, at the furthest reaches of the garden, about fifteen minutes from the house, though she knew that the grounds spread far enough to give someone a place to walk around for hours. The area Draco had chosen was stunning; she could not have picked a better place herself. Apple trees covered a fair amount of the ground, but it was not crowded. A _real _pond was in a gap between a cluster of trees, small but beautiful, with natural plants and no forced, artificial beauty, and she could hear a frog nearby. There was a bench, and even a wooden swing. There was one giant tree a little away from the bench, an oak, and it was the only tree in the clearing that wasn't an apple tree. Chryssa vaguely wondered if the tree had been planted there in memorial to someone, probably more than a century ago. She was so caught up in the orchard's beauty, that she was startled when Draco broke her out of the spell, by landing on the ground right underneath the old oak, with a _thump._

She looked at him, legs folded in a way that looked most uncomfortable, arms bent out pointing away from him, and he closed his eyes very briefly before they flashed open again, when he realised she wasn't following.

"What- what are you _doing_?" Chryssa asked him, looking very amused.

"Um, meditating? That is what you wanted to drag me out here for, right? What? I've seen how it's supposed to be done, all angles, and lotus position, and-" he broke off seeing her creased up with laughter. "_What?"_

"Well if that is how you are most comfortable, then of course, remain as you are, but it is not how _I_ will relax," she rolled her pants up above her knees, revealing slim; shapely calves that Draco pretended not to notice. Then she sat in a gap between two of the trees surrounding the little pond, and rested her feet in the water, shook her hair free of its ponytail, and it settled around her, messy but compliant, about elbow-length.

"Do you walk everywhere barefoot?" Draco looked amused, getting up from under the tree, and moving to sit across from her, removing his own shoes. He noticed a dainty tattoo around her right ankle, a daisy chain, he thought at first, but upon closer inspection, the small; intricately drawn flowers were not daisies, but tiny sunflowers. He smirked, unsurprised.

"Of course not. But I was planning to stay on grass for most of the day," she told him. "And I detest wearing shoes whilst meditating. I quite like the earth, and I feel no need to be less connected from it whilst I am trying to regenerate connections in general. Shoes are pretty stifling." She looked slightly accusingly at Draco's shoes, by the edge, as if they'd offended her somehow.

Draco shook his head, lowering his own feet into the water. "They're just shoes. No need to try find such a deep meaning to them."

Chryssa laughed, embarrassed at her own unintentional piousness. "I suppose they protect. I understand that much." Draco smiled at her, feeling his tension leave him as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the cooling; silky water around his ankles. She smiled back, understanding.  
They remained silent for some time, and Draco almost jumped, when he opened his eyes again, to see a pair of large golden eyes looking intently at him. He'd never noticed how weird their shade was.

"What is it?" He was curious, unwilling to ruin the moment with sarcasm.

"I don't think you do this nearly enough," she said softly. A slight frown crossed his face.

"Ok, I was wrong about meditation… on some levels. This wasn't exactly my interpretation of it."

She smiled at his again, and her smile was too kind for his liking. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I know." More silence again, but her watched her for a while, rather than close his eyes. She tried again.

"I can see the effect this is having on you. It's good, but it looks long overdue." She had no idea. "Do you ever think that if you spent more time doing this, and not whatever you've spent too much time doing that causes your shoulders to hunch that way, that maybe you'd have less on those shoulders, less to get away from, and ultimately, less of a desperate need for this?"

"What do you mean?" His voice was sharp. She hadn't _sounded _accusatory, but the implication was still there. "What do you think I spend too much time doing exactly?"

She smiled mildly, hoping to calm him again. "Nothing good clearly, but I'm not here to judge your morals, Draco. I was just showing concern. Seeing you relaxed shows me how unnatural your demeanour was before." She bit her lip. "I'm glad you _have_ relaxed, but maybe you should learn not to take too much on yourself in the first place?" He didn't speak to her for a while, and she sighed, and leant against the tree she was beside.

"My shoulders do _not _hunch."

"Oh they don't?" Chryssa laughed at him teasingly. "Then why is this the first time I've had a clear view of your neck?"

"Please, good posture is in my blood. Maybe you shouldn't stare at me while my eyes are closed, wanton woman." He grinned seeing her blush again. The pond was small enough for him to be able to reach out and touch her, if he wanted. He shook himself mentally. _Christ, it's her second day working, and I'm already starting to fancy her. I must be out of action._

Draco realised, as they sat there in companionable silence, that he really didn't have to hide from her. Aside from her freaky ability to work him out relatively well –which he was guessing had something to do with their link, that she hadn't fully explained to him yet- he could confide in her, as well as act himself around her. Why not? She legitimately couldn't tell anyone else any information he gave her, no matter how trivial, so long as he didn't want her to. Their contract as well as the bond prevented her. He could trust her, but so far, he had no real reason besides wanting a friend to really confide in, to tell her anything. She wasn't anything to him yet.

Perhaps attending school, and spending more time together there would help. He liked the thought of being able to talk to someone without withholding absolutely _everything_, and so far, she seemed a good enough candidate for friendship, if anything.

* * *

Thanks though, to the few that have put me in their favourites, and this story on alert :) Please review next time guys!

Currently have my new baby rabbit (Mitsy) sitting on the bed with me, as I'm writing this.  
It keeps trying to eat my bedspread, climbing on me, and keeps looking over the keyboard as I'm typing, and occasionally trying to type too. I should banish her back to her hutch, but she's sooo cute! :3


End file.
